


The Creature I Become

by Shaunie98



Category: Phan
Genre: Biting, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Supernatural Elements, This is Bad, Vampire Dan, Vampire! phil lester, Vampires, and stupid, human! dan howell, phil is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunie98/pseuds/Shaunie98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil didn’t want to become the monster he is now. He didn’t want to be a blood thirsty animal that needs to kill to servive. Phil never wanted to be a vampire. While trying to hide this all from his boyfriend Dan, all the secerts he had been keeping seem to start pushing Dan over the edge and makes him want to know why Phil is hiding things from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creature I Become

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my Phan vampire one shot...Enjoy!

Phil didn’t want to become the monster he is now. He didn’t want to be the blood thirsty animal that needs to kill or harm people to survive. Phil never wanted to be a vampire. Phil remembers that dreadful day so clearly, he remembers the sharp teeth ripping his skin, he remembers how he screamed out in pure pain and the blood he was forced to drink. He remembers waking up on the cold alleyway with a strong burning in his throat, acing in his muscles. He remembers seeing everything with a slight tint of red...he remembers feeling hungry. Phil didn’t understand what had happened, he didn’t know what was happening to him, he remembers just sniffing the air that lead the man to his first victim. 

Walked the streets of London till he stumbled upon a drink man that had seemed to have cut his hand open on a broken bottle. Phil just stared at the man’s hand. The black hair man just couldn’t take his eyes of the blood pouring from the wounds. The more he stared the hungrier he became. Phil walked over to the man who Cleary to gone to even notice the figure that was so close to him till it was to late. Phil quickly pinned the man up against the wall before biting down into the man’s neck, ignoring how the human tried to call for any kind of help and how the man weakly tried to pull the younger man off him...Phil could only focus on how amazing the guy’s blood tasted and felt as it slid down his throat.

It wasn’t until the man went lifeless in his arms did the real Phil come back. Phil remembered quickly shoving himself away and watched how the lifeless body fell to the floor. He remembered how badly he wanted to cry because he had just killed someone! He noticed that he no longer saw the red tint that he saw a few moments ago...he remembers thinking how on earth was he going to explain everything to his boyfriend Dan.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To say Dan was worried was an understatement, he was god damn terrified. It was nearly 12 am and Phil has still not returned home. Understatement 

“Where is he?” Dan said to himself before biting his bottom lip. “He only went down to the shop to get some ingredients for the baking video for tomorrow...the shop isn’t even that far!” he let out a small groan before calling his boyfriend for what had to be the 50th time. “What is something bad happened? W-what if he’s hur...” Dan was stopped mid sentence when his blue eyed boyfriend finally walked through the door.

“Hey Dan...” Phil said with a small smile when he saw his younger boyfriend staring at him with a look of shock and angry look on his face. Phil had to admit that even when Dan looked scared he was the most attractive person he has ever met in his life.  
“Don’t ‘hey Dan’ me! Where the hell have you been? You left to go to the shop at like 8 o’clock Phil and you’re coming home at 12 o’clock in the morning?! What wasn’t you answering your phone?” Dan could not hold back his anger towards the older man but he also couldn’t stop the tears rush to his eyes. “You scared the shit out of me Phil! I thought you were dead or something!” The brown hair boy sobbed “Don’t fucking do that to me again!” 

Phil felt terrible when he saw the love of his life start crying in front of him. He always hated seeing Dan cry. Phil quickly wrapped his arms around his younger boyfriend and tried so hard to not focus on how tempting his sent is. No matter what he would never hurt Dan.

“I’m so sorry bear...I ran into an old friend and ended up going to a pub to catch up with him. I should have charged my phone before leaving because it died...I’m so sorry Dan.” Phil hated how he had to lie to Dan but there was no way he could tell him the truth...not right now at least. Not until he truly finds out what happened and how he can protect Dan from the creature that now hides inside him.

Dan shivered a bit in Phil's arms. 'He's so cold' he thought as he hugged him. There was something about Phil's story that made the younger man feel like Phil isn't telling the whole truth but he was too tired to be questioning Phil about it.

"Let's just go to bed...maybe in the morning you can tell me about that old friend of yours?" Dan asked with a sleep smile. Phil gave a quick nodded before placing a quick peck onto the brown eyed boys lips before making their was to Phil's bedroom hopping soon hell be able to figure out what he is going to do.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It took Phil 7 months for him to get use to being a Vampire. He found that help with a fellow vampire (now Friend) Troye who helped Phil control himself around Human's when he needs to and how to hunt at night without leaving any tracks behind. The only thing that keeps bugging him now is that he still hasn't told Dan what he is.

"You need to tell him Phil. The longer you keep hiding all this from him the more stress it puts on you. He clearly knows that something is up because he is acting differently towards you like you say." Troye spoke after their nightly hunt. Phil rolled his eyes before sighing.

"And how am I meant to tell him Troye? ’Hey Dan just so you know I'm a vampire'? He will think I've gone crazy...I want to tell him, the guilt of lying to him is driving me crazy but...but I can't live with the thought that if I do tell he or he does find out he will leave me...” Phil gulped before rubbing his face. The one thought Phil can't live with is the thought of Dan leaving him. Troye looked at the black haired man before placing on his hand gently on his shoulder.

"Come on Phil. By the way you talk about your relationship with him it sounds like you both are madly in love with each other. He could never leave you" he said giving a weak smile, trying to show his friend that it will be okay to tell Dan what he really is. "You can't keep this up forever...especially when the years go on Dan will age and you well...won't." Phil bit his lip at that comment, he hates how that his Dan will get older and older while he will be stuck at 28 forever.

"I will tell him just...I just need to find the right moment okay?" He said while looking up to the other blue eyed man. Troye simply nodded and ended the conversation there. He was not going to push Phil into telling Dan into anything when he wasn't ready to. He just hopes that he lets him know soon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dan had been feeling down the past couple of months. He has been noticing how Phil has been acting strange around him and how he takes of in the night leaving Dan all alone in their bed. He wanted to bring it up to Phil but every time he feels like he is ready to talk about it something stops him. He gets scared to hear what really is going on with his boyfriend. He couldn't be cheating right? Of course not Phil loves Dan...Right? He would never cheat on him. But that didn't stop the thoughts rush to his head every night once Phil has left him alone.

Today Dan was out with his friend Tyler at the local coffee shop. He just had to talk to someone about how he is feeling and what it happening.

"I don't know what is happening with Phil anymore." Dan says while he runs his hand over his face. "He acts strange with me now. He doesn't talk to me like he used to, he keeps sneaking off late at night...I'm scared he's...”

"Cheating." Tyler butted in before taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm not gonna lie to you but it does sound like he is. I know that's not what you wanted to hear, hell no one wants to hear that their partner is cheating on them but Dan, you can see the signs." Tyler sighed. Dan had to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat. Phil, a cheater? It just doesn't sound like him.

"I can't stand all this secrecy anymore. I'm talking to him when I get home...I keep this up anymore." Dan mumbled before drinking the rest off his coffee with Tyler.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Dan gets home he can see Phil lying on the couch. Dan stared at him for a minute before taking a deep breath and clearing his throat and walking over to him.  
“Phil...Can we talk please?” Dan sighed as he fixed his hair before looking at the blue eyed boy closely. 

“Yeah sure bear what’s wrong?” Phil asked before lying up so Dan can sit down. Dan gave a small before sitting next down to his boyfriend and turns so they are facing each other.  
“A-are you cheating?” Dan shakes a little. Phil was taken back by the way Dan came out with that? Dan thinks he’s cheating, Dan actually think he’s cheating.  
“What? Of course not!” 

“Then why are you being so secretive with me! Why don’t you tell me anything more! You leave late at night the come back in the early hours of the morning! You make me feel like you are cheating by doing this!” Dan cried. Phil took deep breath before holding Dan close to him.

“Oh bear no. No I'm not cheating on you. Look...I'll tell you everything.” Phil sighed. “Remember the night I didn’t come home on time...the night I went to the shop...The real reason I was late coming home was because...I was attacked.

“Attacked?! By who?!” Dan gasped.

“...A Vampire.”

“...You’re taking the piss right?” Dan snapped. “That isn’t fucking funny Phil! Do not lie to me about being attacked!”

“I’m not! I was seriously attacked by a Vampire!” Phil snapped back.

“Prove it then!” Dan yelled. “Prove to me you’re telling the truth!” Dan yelled and before he knew it Phil’s lips where on his, kissing him deeply and hungrily, making Dan malt into the kiss making him pull Phil closer to his body. Phil gently began to nibble on Dan’s bottom lip, his craving for blood getting stronger and stronger the hotter and deeper the kiss got. Dan couldn’t help but moan.

“Do you trust me?” Phil whisper in a husky voice and giving Dan’s hip a squeeze, getting another moan from the brown eyed men.

"Yes" Dan moans again as Phil began to kiss down the younger man's neck making Dan tighten the grip onto Phil's shirt before Phil kisses back up to his lip. Dan yelped at the feeling of two sharp fangs dig into his bottom lip then gasped when Phil because to suck the small drops of blood that came out of the wounds. "P-Phil." Dan whimpered then watched as Phil pulled away. When he did Dan gasped, his blue eyed boy now had red eyes and sharp teeth. "O-Oh my god!" Dan gasped.

"Please don't be scared!" Phil panicked. 

"Y-you was telling the truth...oh my god you seriously are a vampire.."

"Does this make you change they way you feel about me?" Phil asked, his tone filled with sadness as his turns back into his normal form.

"What? Phil no. Vampire or human. You will always be my Phil." Dan said with a soft smile before kissing Phil gently. "I have a question though.."

"And what is that little bear?" Phil asked, running his fingers through Dan's hair gently.

"Will you turn me someday..?" Dan said gently and watched Phil facial expressions. Phil bit his lip gently and thought for a moment.

"...Someday Dan." Phil said with his bright smile. "Maybe on you birthday...If you're okay with that that is?" 

"I'll be stuck with you forever?" Dan said with a cheeky grin, causing Phil to smirk. 

"Stuck with me forever babe." Phil winked.

Dan Smiles. Forever with Phil sounds amazing to him.


End file.
